Once Upon a Time: Frozen is Returning
by Martina A. Labandeira
Summary: [Storyline ambientada aproximadamente lejos de la S4B.] Los personajes de Frozen regresan a Storybrooke con un motivo: huir del villano que los molestaba de manera urgente por Elsa. La vida es tranquila tanto en el pueblo como en Arendelle, pero trae más rollos de lo que aparenta.
1. Sinopsis

Once Upon a Time: Frozen is Returning.

Mientras Storybrooke vive en la paz que no tenía hace mucho tiempo, Emma se encuentra con dos viejas amigas que sin razón aparente se encuentran en el pueblo... Y no están solas.

Acompañadas por Hans y Kristoff, las hermanas del reino de Arendelle regresan a la ciudad con un misterio presentándose: ¿Cómo? Y como si fuera poco, la mayor de las hermanas llegó en un estado bastante especial. Pero allí afuera hay un villano que busca ir detrás de la reina de Arendelle y que nadie puede deducir, primero se inculpa a alguien, pero ese alguien... Fue sólo una víctima más.

Nuevos villanos, nuevas preguntas y nuevas respuestas por responder en flashbacks y los días actuales de Storybrooke, viendo a los personajes continuar sus vidas y recibiendo una vez más a los congelados invitados de la cuarta temporada de Once Upon a Time. ¿Estás listo?


	2. Bjorgman

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste :D  
><strong>**Se me ocurrió recomendar una canción por capítulo, así ambientan un poco el fanfic y no se aburren con el silencio del entorno xD**

**La canción de este capítulo es "Rescue Me" que forma parte del soundtrack de la primer temporada de OUAT. Si bien la letra no cuenta mucho sobre este capítulo, me sirvió bastante para una de las escenas :3**

**¿Reconocen el apellido nombrado en este capítulo?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>01:<strong> **Bjorgman**

Otra mañana espléndida en Storybrooke, el viento que traía el mar, Granny's abría sus puertas (y su concina) como cualquier día, otra larga jornada de trabajo para los enanos; la vida seguía como cualquier otra en este pequeño pueblo especial. Y todo eso le agradaba a Emma; algo así era muy inusual en aquél lugar, más si era para llevar a Henry a pasear. Era posible que Killian estuviera navegando en algún barco prestado, o Regina pasara el día con Robin en el campamento.

Sin embargo, algo no andaba de una forma tan cotidiana, y rogaba que no fuera otra persona que quisiera arruinar los finales felices. Bueno, no estaba tan errada... Aunque aún no lo sabía. Todo comenzó con una factura de la luz (sí, la luz), Leroy y la comisaría.

Sentada en su escritorio, Leroy se apareció con su humor tan característico y una factura en la mano.

"Además de que me enviaste a hacer entregas que no me corresponden, me aparece una factura que jamás vi. Y eso que no soy el cartero.", dijo con bastante enojo.

La sheriff levantó la vista, extrañada, y arqueando una ceja preguntó:

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste.", respondió el enano. "Soy minero, pero sé que un tal Bjorgman no existe en Storybrooke y sin embargo paga la factura de la luz a partir de este mes.", añadió.

Para su sorpresa, Emma tampoco sabía quién era.

* * *

><p>Con su paso alegre, en aquellos días en Arendelle, Anna se encaminaba al comedor en donde entendió que ahí estaba su hermana. Ése era un día especial, pero Elsa debía seguir con sus obligaciones reales. Por eso la buscaba, para comentarle que algo se le pasó.<p>

Abriendo las dos puertas, no llegó a pronunciar el nombre de la reina y ya se encontraba con una mesa larga llena de chocolate. Chocolate por doquier.

"El...sa."

"Lo sé, ¿no es genial?", preguntó la rubia con aires de ansiedad y corrió a abrazarla. "Feliz cumpleaños, Anna."

Anna no tenía nada que decir. Podríamos empezar a contar las razones: el chocolate y lo que traía consigo.

"Gracias, Elsa. ¡Y mira todo ese chocolate! ¡Es el paraíso!", comentó. "Pero... Debo declinar por unos segundos.", aclaró separándose del abrazo. "Te has perdido una reunión, ¿lo has olvidado?

Elsa revoleó los ojos y la miró con cansancio.

"Creí haberla cancelado. Hoy debería ser un día libre de obligaciones."

"Nunca es un día libre de obligaciones para una reina.", dijo su hermanita. "Bueno, sí debe haber, pero no tenías que hacerlo."

"Oh, ¡por supuesto que sí!", dijo Elsa. "Lo mereces, Anna."

Anna la miró con ternura, luego miró con ansiedad al chocolate y, tomando una masita seca, se excusó y se fue para avisar sobre la reunión dejando a Elsa sola. La reina jamás se sintió tan aliviada de que su hermana se fuera, pues había un extra que Anna no podía encontrar.

"¿Ya se fue?", preguntó él saliendo de abajo de la mesa.

Elsa suspiró apoyando sus manos en la mesa, poniendo todo el peso sobre ellas.

"Sí.", respondió. "Arderé en el infierno por rogar para mis adentros que se fuera."

Él se acercó a ella tomando su cintura y plantó un beso en sus labios. Y como si fuera poco, en contra de la resistencia de Elsa a sus ojos esmeralda, mantuvo su mirada sobre ella.

"Tú no puedes arder.", dijo con una risita y le corrió un mechón de su cara. "Sabemos que Anna no lo puede saber. No ahora."

"Pero no le puedo mentir. Menos en su cumpleaños.", respondió Elsa. "Aunque tampoco puedo permitir que corras peligro. Si ella no hace justicia por mano propia, lo hará con ayuda."

Él la abrazó con ternura y apoyó su nariz en su cuello aferrándose a ella. No podía creer que la odiaba tanto hasta hace unos meses atrás, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. Aún seguía sin entender cómo se dejó llevar por eso y no intentó matarla o algún derivado.

"No me pasará nada, lo prometo."

Ella correspondió el abrazo y su gesto no era uno alegre. ¿Cómo podía convencerse de que se salvaría de algo así cuando ella tenía una hermana que no perdonaba y toda una organización real que podría condenarlo a muerte en cuanto lo vieran? Además era el cumpleaños de su pequeña Anna, mentirle era lo peor que ella podría haberle hecho. Y eso que ya lo había hecho... Dentro de los parámetros de una mentira, porque Pabbie le había borrado los recuerdos de la magia.

"No puedes prometer eso, Hans."

* * *

><p>En la mina, con su pico en mano, y toda una estructura natural que esperaba a ser picada para obtener el polvo de hada, Leroy hacía su trabajo con Nova a su lado viendo cómo trabajaba su hombrecito, fascinada por ver de dónde venía el polvo. Si bien ella ya lo sabía, el lugar era distinto a la mina del Bosque Encantado.<p>

"No sé quién es ese Bjorgman realmente, Nova.", comentó el enano con un tono de esfuerzo por la fuerza que estaba poniendo en sacar el polvo de ese lugar. "Pero no debe ser de Storybrooke ni del Bosque Encantado ni por casualidad."

"¿No pensaste en preguntarle a David?", preguntó ella. "Azul por el momento no está, yo me salvé de tú-sabes-qué porque no estaba, así que no puede decirnos nada. Pero David sí, él conoce a todo el reino."

"No lo creo.", respondió él. Su barba ayudaba a su gesto y además estaba cubierto de tierra. El ruido del pico contra la dura superficie era la música que resonaba en todo el lugar.

Nova se paró a pensar, quedándose muda por un momento. ¿Quién podría ser? Dudaba que fuera un villano: Regina tenía su casa y todos la conocían, Zelena murió, Cora también, la Reina de las Nieves también; básicamente Storybrooke estaba en calma, así que tenía que ser alguien que no hiciera daño. Confiaba ciegamente en David y estaba decidida a ir a preguntarle.

Sus pensamientos volaron cuando notó que Leroy, de un golpe, provocó una catarata de polvo de hada, consiguiendo que ella abriera la boca de la sorpresa. Pero tenía nuevos planes antes de juntar el botín.

"Ya regreso, mi hombrecito.", avisó tomando su cara y besando su nariz velozmente. "Tengo que hacer algo, ¿me juntas el polvo de hada?"

Y sin esperar respuesta, el hada rosa de la legión de la magia blanca siguió camino en busca del padre de la Salvadora, llegando al edificio, subiendo las escaleras (y jadeando del cansancio) y tocando la puerta. Mary Margaret la recibió con el pequeño Neal en brazos y se sentó a esperar al Príncipe Encantador.

"Nova, ¿cómo estás?", preguntó mientras aparecía bajando las escaleras. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Nova sonrió ante el saludo de su colega y se levantó acercándose a él.

"Tengo que preguntarte algo."

* * *

><p>Apoyada en la ventana de su habitación, Elsa contemplaba el paisaje que podía ver de Arendelle, pensativa. Con Hans escondido comenzó a pensar que sería imposible que Anna no lo encontrara; ella conocía cada punto del castillo como la palma de su mano y siempre que encontrara algo raro, lo revisaría.<p>

Dejó descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos, tratando de eliminar los malos pensamientos de su mente. Ya ha vivido en el miedo, y si lo seguía haciendo, se volvería loca. Jamás pensó que se encontraría en una encrucijada así, menos que estaría con Hans alguna vez en su vida, y menos que menos que lo haría de forma clandestina. ¿Qué sabía ella del amor? ¿Cómo es que podía confiar en él sin sospechar que todo eso era parte de un plan malvado para destronarla una tercera vez? ¿Así se sentía amar? Pensaba que era un sentimiento lindo que alejaba todos los males del alma, no eso que estaba experimentando. ¿Desde cuándo querer estaba mal a los ojos de alguien, más tratándose de su hermana?

Si tan sólo Anna se enterara... Ningún lado saldría favorecido, y Elsa terminaría en el medio, sufriendo. Como siempre.

Se dio vuelta de golpe al escuchar que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

"Elsa, ¿está todo en orden? Pospusieron el baile para mañana.", Anna entró en el cuarto con confusión sobre ella. Esa noche era su fiesta de cumpleaños y no entendía por qué se pospuso, con lo que ama los bailes.

La reina sonríe levemente de lado y se acerca a su hermana.

"Por nada... No me encuentro bien y no quiero que eso afecte.", respondió.

La princesa la miró con preocupación. ¿Qué le podría suceder a su hermana?

"¿Qué tienes?", pregunta.

"Sólo un dolor de cabeza. Demasiado trabajo organizando tu fiesta, eso es todo.", explicó. En realidad estaba mintiendo... una vez más.

"Entonces te llevaré a la cama, así descansas.", dijo Anna sin pensar dos veces y la guió a la cama en donde su hermana mayor podría hasta dormir para terminar con el supuesto dolor, obligándola a recostarse. "Podrías haber pedido ayuda, Elsa."

Luego de cuidarla por un rato, Anna se levantó y se fue para dejarla descansar. Pero lo que no vio fue que su hermana estaba conteniendo el llanto con todas sus fuerzas.

En el establo encontró a Kristoff dándole a Sven una de sus raciones de zanahorias del día. Su esposo se percató de que su amada estaba detrás de él y siguió con su reno.

"¿Está todo bien?", preguntó. Si Anna no decía nada al entrar era porque algo de incomodaba.

"Algo le sucede a Elsa.", respondió ella. La preocupación era tal que se encontraba en su carácter de 'Anna decidida en solucionar los problemas de su hermana'.

"A todos nos pasa algo, Anna. ¿No te lo quiso contar?"

"Se excusó con un dolor de cabeza.", explicó después. "Pospuso la fiesta porque se encontraba mal. Y yo sé que no es nada de salud porque la veo vivita y coleando. ¿Por qué no me lo querría decir?"

"¿Quizá porque es un problema sin importancia?"

"¿Como para posponer mi cumpleaños?"

"Tal vez."

Anna lo miró con seriedad. Elsa nunca tomaba a la ligera los asuntos que eran relacionados a su hermana.

"Bueno, tal vez no.", se retractó Kristoff.

"Voy a ver qué le pasa. Si debo recorrer cada punto del castillo para averiguarlo, lo haré.", agregó con decisión. Todo sea por Elsa.

* * *

><p>El negocio estaba abierto, no dejaba de ser un día laboral para los residentes de Storybrooke. Revisando el inventario, como hacía cada mes, Gold no prestaba atención al mundo que lo rodeaba, había muchas cosas para hacer como para distraerse hasta por una mosca volando. Y podría matarla con sólo mover un dedo.<p>

Sin embargo, de todas las presencias de la ciudad, una sola tenía el poder de distraerlo con sus pasos. Belle se acercaba observando lo que hacía su esposo.

"Buenos días.", saludó con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días.", respondió él y besó sus labios con dulzura.

"¿Inventario?", preguntó ella mientras ladeaba la cabeza para leer.

"Nada muy divertido.", aclaró. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?

"Emma vino a casa. Quería saber si tú le cobrabas la renta a alguien de apellido Bjorgman.", explicó la antigua princesa.

Dejando el documento de inventario en el mostrador, el Oscuro miró a Belle con el ceño un poco fruncido. Por poco lo olvidaba.

"Sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta? Vino hace un mes a preguntarme por algún lugar libre en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del bosque.", respondió. "Tenía dos mujeres a su lado, pero esa no es información que pueda saber."

"Es la sheriff, Rumple. Tiene derecho.", le contradijo su mujer.

"Pero es parte del trato. Y yo nunca rompo un trato."

En silencio por la respuesta, Belle asintió y se fue a la biblioteca en donde seguro podría encontrar el apellido Bjorgman y quizá muchísima más información de la que busca. Y si no está ahí, podía ir con Mary Margaret y David a preguntar por los registros del pueblo.

* * *

><p>Aquella casa que estaba más cerca del bosque era el destino de Emma. Con la factura en mano, la Salvadora caminaba hacia el lugar donde, según el papel, vivía ese tal Bjorgman. Iba llena de dudas, ¿quién es, para empezar?<p>

La morada tenía un toque de hogar, decorado con un poco de lo que se dice "Rosemaling" en Noruega. Había una valla corta, por lo que había que agacharse para abrirla, y un poco de naturaleza a su alrededor. Aquellos dibujos le resultaban familiares.

Se acercó al porche y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Con sigilo abrió y entró a la residencia. Alguien tenía que haber, porque pagaba la factura de la luz y la casa estaba en condiciones para vivir en ella; había silencio total, pero no era señal de estar tranquilo ni revisar haciendo ruido. Primero debía ver si había alguien.

No había fotos de personas, sólo cuadros de distintas clases y muebles de caoba. Tenía que ser alguien que no le faltara dinero, pero para ser un lugar acogedor como ése, su dueño probablemente era bastante modesto y austero.

Sus sentidos se activaron mucho más cuando empezó a sentir frío a medida que se iba acercando al comedor. Tal vez era un refrigerador abierto, o un freezer, que habían olvidado cerrar. Pero de a poco fue siendo más intenso al punto de ver muy poca nieve cerca de la entrada. Cuando entró, se sorprendió al ver a una mujer sentada en una silla, sola, mirando con miedo y con un embarazo que era evidente.

"Elsa.", murmuró, anonada.


	3. Love By Grace

**Veo que gustó mucho el primer capítulo *-* Es realmente lindo que les haya gustado, lo cual me inspira a seguir. ¡Acá tienen el segundo!**

**La canción de este capítulo es: "Love By Grace" de Lara Fabian. (los condeno a llorar)**

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior:<p>

"Soy minero, pero sé que un tal Bjorgman no existe en Storybrooke."

"No puedes prometer eso, Hans."

"Algo le sucede a Elsa."

"Elsa."

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con tranquilidad. Estaba desolado por ser un horario de la tarde en que muchos dormían, y probablemente Anna era una de aquellos.<p>

Pero estaba equivocado.

Oyó sus pasos y buscó como loco un escondite improvisado. Y como la cosa más típica de todas, eligió el pesado cortinado del palacio. Era enorme, así que era imposible que lo viera. Pero Anna no era tan ingenua, para nada; se pasó la vida recorriendo sus recónditos espacios y una cortina pesada no era una excepción.

La princesa se paró en seco, frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos y apuntó su mirada a la enorme tela colgante a su derecha. Se sacó las botas para no hacer ruido con los tacos, tomó la cortina y de un tirón la corrió.

"¡JA!"

Pero no había nada. Extrañada, siguió su camino con las botas en la mano. ¿Cómo le pudo fallar el instinto de esa forma? No lo entendía. Detrás de la otra cortina estaba Hans, que se asomó para ver cómo se iba dando un gran respiro de alivio.

"Ja.", sintió un susurro en su oído y pegó un salto.

"Elsa.", susurró en respuesta relajándose. "No vuelvas a hacer eso."

Los dos seguían detrás de la otra cortina. Elsa dio una risita y se cubrió la boca con la mano delicadamente.

"Casi te atrapa, la cortina que había abierto no estaba donde está ahora.", explicó. "La puse a escondidas para que le fallara el cálculo."

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?", preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

"Anna es hiperactiva, Hans, no duerme por la tarde. Y reconocí tus pasos desde el despacho cuando le pasaste por al lado.", aclaró la rubia.

"Interesante dato.", respondió sin ninguna sorpresa. "Peor era que me hubiera visto. Pero ahora que...", abrió la cortina y vio que no había nadie. "... Estamos solos, podría saludarte."

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, la tomó de la cintura con una mano y la mejilla con la otra y, así como estaban, comenzaron a besarse como si fuera su último día juntos.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, ¿qué haces aquí?", preguntó Emma sin salir del asombro.<p>

Elsa exhaló con fuerza de lo aliviada que estaba, creyó que era alguien más, cualquier persona menos las que esperaba. Con un movimiento de la mano controló la nieve y el frío.

"Emma.", murmuró, acomodándose con cuidado en la silla. "Espero quieras sentarte, es largo."

Emma asintió dos veces con lentitud, caminó y se sentó en una silla próxima a Elsa.

"Estás...", afirmó observando el enorme vientre.

"Sí.", respondió Elsa desviando la mirada.

"... Diferente, iba a decir.", concluyó la sheriff. "Supongo que estás aquí por una buena razón."

"Una bastante abrumadora, la verdad.", explicó la futura madre. "Huimos de Arendelle con el collar de Anna."

"¿Huimos?", dijo Emma.

"Sí, Anna, Kristoff y yo.", aclaró. "Fueron a buscar leña, hoy es noche de cena en frente de la chimenea a oscuras. ¿Tú qué traes?"

La rubia de pelo lacio y suelto miró el papel en su mano y lo levantó para mostrarlo.

"La factura de la luz. Leroy hizo de cartero hoy y me lo trajo porque no conocía al titular del servicio."

La rubia de la trenza asintió y tomó la factura, dejándola sobre la mesa.

"¿Y quién es el...?", siguió preguntando Emma en referencia al padre del hijo que esperaba Elsa.

Los ojos color mar de la reina de Arendelle se oscurecieron con la pregunta. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero decidió no dejarlas.

"Hans.", respondió con dificultad, evitando el nudo en la garganta.

Emma notó en el momento que su amiga no estaba bien con el asunto de estar esperando un hijo de un hombre que por ese momento no conocía y parecía entender que no estaba.

"¿Y qué sucedió con él?"

Elsa negó con la cabeza, algunas lágrimas insolentes no hicieron caso y cayeron igual.

"Eso es lo que no sabemos."

* * *

><p>Sentado en la mesa del comedor, Henry escribía unos cuantos nombres en un papel con toda su concentración puesta en ello. Detrás suyo, Mary Margaret acostaba a Neal y lo miró extrañada.<p>

"¿Qué haces, Henry?"

"Una lista.", respondió el chico sin sacar los ojos de su actividad.

Snow ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a su nieto echándole un ojo a la hoja de papel.

"Con... nombres.", observó.

Henry levantó la vista hacia su abuela con una expresión que demostraba determinación.

"Es una lista con los villanos que pasaron por Storybrooke. Mira.", corrió el papel a un costado y se lo mostró. "Primero mi madre Regina, luego Cora, siguiendo con Peter Pan, Zelena y terminando con la Reina de las Nieves. Es un registro: villano que pasa, villano que anoto.", explicó.

Claramente Mary Margaret no entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero de seguro serviría. Él tenía el corazón del verdadero creyente, y su esperanza era eterna, también poseía un libro con todos los cuentos y hasta podría predecir quién seguiría en la lista para que la ciudad se preparara. Confiaba plenamente en las acciones de ese chico.

"¿Y de qué te servirá?", preguntó apoyando una mano en el papel para leer bien.

"El libro de alguna forma tiene todas las historias del Bosque Encantado. Pero me encantaría encontrar las de otros lugares, como la de Zelena o la Reina de las Nieves, o tal vez la de Pan.", explicó Henry. "Quiero revisarlo de punta a punta para ver si encuentro a algún otro villano. Puede ser útil para prepararnos, es casi obvio que aquí recibiremos a todos."

La inteligencia de ese niño no tenía límites.

"¿Más villanos? ¿No alcanza con los que pasaron?", se escuchó la voz de David bajando con Nova.

"Nunca es suficiente para los villanos, David.", contestó Nova. "Además, no saben de los que pasaron antes."

David contempló a Henry y a Mary Margaret con cansancio. No eran los únicos hartos de tener villanos cerca, pero si algo les enseñaron es a no rendirse.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta y una soga atrapó su tobillo quedando boca abajo, provocando que ella diera un grito. ¿Por qué había una trampa de caza en su propio despacho? Anna salió de su escondite con su espada de golpe, pero al ver a su hermana aflojó.<p>

"Elsa.", dijo Anna con miedo.

"¡Anna! ¿Qué demonios?", exclamó Elsa así como estaba. "¡Bájame!"

"Lo siento, Elsa.", se disculpó su hermana mostrando los dientes con tensión. "Es que hay un intruso en el castillo y no sé dónde está, así que estoy poniendo trampas."

"¿Y por qué aquí? Me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza.", preguntó mientras Anna la desataba y la ayudaba a bajarse. Por fin la princesa supo que había alguien en el palacio y el momento para que Elsa comenzara con las distracciones era ése. "Sería un idiota si viniera a mi despacho."

Anna bufó. Su hermana tenía razón, ¿qué intruso sería si se hubiera metido en el despacho de la reina?

"Tú ganas.", se resignó. Tomó la soga y la desató. "Pero si lo ves, grita.", dicho eso abrió la puerta y siguió camino, cerrando detrás de ella.

Al oír que se iba, Elsa respiró con alivio cerrando los ojos y caminó hasta el retrato de su padre, mirándolo con pena. Ella nunca lo deshonraría, y Hans era un traidor para Arendelle... ¿Pero quién podría entender lo que ella sabía de él?

"Elsa..."

Ella se sobresaltó y giró velozmente encontrando a Hans saliendo del cortinado. Luego largó aire.

"Me asustaste, Hans... Y tienes algo con los cortinados.", murmuró desde donde estaba, reprimiendo la sonrisa.

"Los de aquí son útiles para esconderse.", comentó acercándose a ella para luego tomar su cintura. "¿Estás bien? Anna casi te mata."

La reina dio una risita y lo miró.

"Por lo de Anna... Sí, estoy bien."

"¿Y qué pasó que mirabas el cuadro de tu padre?", preguntó con preocupación.

El gesto de Elsa se volvió triste y sombrío, sólo consiguió acomodar la chaqueta de Hans para calmarse un poco.

"Eres un traidor para Arendelle. Y...", explicó con un suspiro. "Mi padre te hubiera matado junto con Anna."

Hans entendió con mayor claridad el problema de su amada, y para él era cierto: lo era. Y el rey de Arendelle ya lo hubiera asesinado luego del invierno eterno, no hubiera hecho como Elsa y lo enviaba de vuelta a las Islas del Sur. Pero a su modo de verlo eso era sólo una realidad, no un impedimento para estar con ella. No era el Príncipe Encantador, pero los sentimientos cursis los tenía igual.

"Siento que estoy deshonrando a Arendelle y a mi familia.", prosiguió ella mirando al suelo.

Él sabía lo difícil que era para Elsa ser reina y a la vez estar a escondidas con él, pero oír eso le hacía mal. Sin embargo, para personas tristes ya estaba ella, así que agachó un poco la cabeza y buscó su mirada tomando su mentón suavemente.

"Hey, no estés triste.", dijo dándole aliento. "Podremos salir adelante. Y nunca has deshonrado a Arendelle ni a tu familia, ni lo harás."

Elsa tragó con dificultad levantando la mirada hacia él. Por un momento se arrepintió de lo que dijo antes y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo haciendo que él se ponga en la misma posición para estar a su altura.

"Lo siento, Hans.", murmuró. "No quiero que salgas herido por mi culpa... Te amo, en serio lo hago, pero no podría soportar verte colgado porque Anna o alguien más te vio aquí. Tampoco soporto mentirle a ella y que además te esté buscando como si no hubiera un mañana."

Hans acomodó un mechón de su pelo que se había salido del peinado y la miró fijo.

"No saldré herido, pero sí saldremos de esto. Huiremos... algún día."

Ella lo miró con horror.

"¿Huir? ¿Y el reino, Hans? Anna no podría sola.", protestó sin poder creer lo que oía.

"Pero tiene a Kristoff, o como sea que se llame el hombre que cosecha hielo.", refutó él.

"Kristoff no sabe nada de reinar, creció en un granero."

"Por lo menos Anna creció en un castillo y la pueden ayudar los del consejo. Está todo más solucionado de lo que crees. Te amo.", la besó sin avisar y en menos de un segundo.

Elsa correspondió el beso con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla y acariciando el pelo de Hans. Él la recostó en el suelo debajo de él, desató su peinado dejando ver su melena rubia llena de bucles y comenzó a pasar su mano por sus piernas debajo del vestido, levantándolo. Ella, luego de sorprenderse por el acto repentino, comenzó a desabotonar con nerviosismo su chaqueta; así, ambos empezaron a terminar de caer en lo más profundo de la clandestinidad de su amor.

* * *

><p>Nova entró en la biblioteca maravillada por todos los libros que fue encontrando. Había de distintos colores y tamaños: drama, misterio, infantiles (¿por qué un gato querría un sombrero?), etc. Jamás había visto tantos en su vida, ni siquiera dos o tres. Pero no era libros lo que buscaba, era algo... más bien alguien, lo que quería.<p>

"¿Belle?", preguntó buscándola. Mucha biblioteca, mucho libro, pero Belle no estaba, o al menos no la encontraba.

"¿Nova?", se escuchó la voz de Belle y luego apareció ella de entre los libros, un poco confundida.

"¡Ahí estás!", corrió Nova simpáticamente hacia la bibliotecaria. "Dime, ¿tienes algo por aquí sobre un tal Bj... Bjor... Bjorgman?"

La sorpresa en el gesto de Belle se hizo evidente, no sabía que su colega rosa sabía algo al respecto. Quizá fue por Leroy, pensó; después de todo, él fue el 'afortunado' de repartir el correo de la mañana. Luego de pensar un poco, recuperó el habla.

"Sí.", afirmó dirigiéndose al mostrador de la entrada, de donde sacó un libro viejo. "Éste libro es sobre apellidos noruegos.", explicó y buscó la página. "Bjorgman es un apellido proveniente de la clase trabajadora. Hubo una familia en específico cuyos hombres son descendientes de prósperos trabajadores que se ganaban la vida cosechando hielo en las montañas, a lo lejos del pueblo. Dicen que el árbol genealógico se cortó en un hombre que vivía en Arendelle..."

* * *

><p>Emma seguía en la casa de Elsa, Anna y Kristoff con la reina de Arendelle, quien estaba en silencio acariciando su vientre mientras la sheriff miraba un poco la casa como una persona cualquiera.<p>

"Estos cuadros son muy buenos, ¿de dónde los has sacado?", preguntó mirándola.

"No lo sé.", respondió. "Estaban cuando llegamos."

En eso se escuchó que la puerta se abría y aparecieron Anna y Kristoff llenos de ramas y pequeños trozos de tronco.

"Lo siento, Elsa, tardamos mu... ¡Emma!", grita Anna cayéndosele lo que juntó en el bosque y corrió a abrazarla. "¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó con alegría, luego recordó su situación y se creyó asustada. "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Debes irte!", comenzó a empujarla a la puerta. "Nosotros no estamos aquí..."

"Anna, ¡no!", Elsa gritó desde el comedor. "Está bien, vino a traer la factura de la luz."

"¿Ya?", preguntó Kristoff. "Aún no pude comenzar con el negocio.", agregó con temor.

"Te lo perdonaré sólo por esta vez.", dijo Emma volviendo a la casa. "Pero necesito saber qué hacen aquí."

Los tres dejaron un silencio flotando en el aire, ninguno quería responder.

"Alguien.", dijo Anna.

"¿Alguien qué?", preguntó Emma.

"Huimos de alguien.", contestó Kristoff.

"¿Huyeron de Arendelle por alguien?", volvió a preguntar la rubia de pelo lacio y suelto.

Elsa asintió.

"¿Y no estaba Hans con...?"

Anna se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pidiéndole que no lo nombrara por la sensibilidad de su hermana. Si bien Emma sabía que no lo encontraban, ella se quería asegurar de que el tema no la molestara tan seguido para que sus emociones, y por lo tanto, el hielo, afectaran al bebé. El hielo, menos en situaciones relacionadas a los sentimientos, que era algo involuntario, significaba esfuerzo físico. Emma calló y no dijo más, entendió que su amiga podía preferir el silencio a hablar de ello... Al menos en frente de su hermana y su cuñado.

"¿Y qué negocio quieres emprender, Kristoff?", preguntó después para calmar el aire que se cortaba con cuchillo.

Kristoff apuntó su mirada hacia ella con las cejas alzadas, prestándole atención.

"Quiero vender hielo aquí.", respondió. "Aunque no sé cómo... No tengo de dónde sacarlo y Elsa no es una máquina expendedora de hielo... Mucho menos ahora."

"Creo que te ayudaré con eso.", afirmó Emma. "Pero primero quiero saber todo sobre por qué están aquí."

* * *

><p>Por la noche, muy tarde, mientras el castillo entero dormía, Hans iba caminando por los pasillos en silencio. Pensaba sobre lo que habló con Elsa por la tarde; ella tenía razón, no podrían dejar a Anna. No sólo porque no podría manejar el reino, sino porque ella significaba algo para Elsa. Más bien, significaba todo. Y él no las podía separar, menos cuando veía todo más claro y comprendía la debilidad de la fuerte relación de las hermanas, valga la ironía. Pero tampoco dejaría a Elsa, la amaba, más de lo que podría haber amado a alguien después de tantos años de pura oscuridad, esas veces en que ellos se encontraban... vulnerables y al desnudo – en ambos sentidos. – ante el otro, era difícil de olvidar o dejar pasar. Y siempre que pensaba en eso, hermosas imágenes venían a su cabeza.<p>

Y mientras pensaba también en el tema entero, alguien apareció en medio de la oscuridad y con su brazo lo empujó contra una pared, presionando su garganta a punto de ahorcarlo. Él no podía emitir palabra por la asfixia, pero luchaba incansablemente, aunque sin resultado, por liberarse de la persona de las sombras.


	4. Looking for Someone

En el capítulo anterior:

"Bjorgman es un apellido proveniente de la clase trabajadora... Dicen que el árbol genealógico se cortó en un hombre que vivía en Arendelle..."

"-¿Y qué sucedió con él?

-Eso es lo que no sabemos."

Él no podía emitir palabra por la asfixia, pero luchaba incasablemente, aunque sin resultado, por liberarse de la persona de las sombras.

* * *

><p>No era de ver a Hans por la mañana, pero a Elsa le resultaba extraño notar que no estaba por ningún lado. Era su hora de caminar por el castillo sola, pues era la única del palacio en levantarse tan temprano. Caminaba por los jardines, los pasillos... Si fuera por ella, caminaría hasta por los tejados.<p>

Pero algo detuvo su pulso cardíaco... Su peor enemigo: el miedo.

Había pequeños signos de escarcha cuando vio a Hans tendido en el suelo, hacia quien corrió pronunciando su nombre con un grito ahogado. Agradecía haberlo encontrado ella y en ese momento del día. Lo recostó sobre su brazo y lo sostuvo como un bebé mientras trataba de despertarlo con lágrimas amenazando con salir. No podía ser cierto... No podía morir.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud sin entender en dónde estaba, luego encontró la mirada de su amada y frunció un poco el ceño.

"¿Elsa?", murmuró débilmente.

Los labios de Elsa temblaron del alivio, al borde de llorar.

"Hans.", murmuró en respuesta, abrazándolo. Las lágrimas, que ya eran sus amigas de toda la vida, corrían por su mejilla. "Pensé que habías muerto, parecía que no respirabas.", balbuceaba. Al segundo le tomó la cara con la mano derecha para verlo mejor. "¿Qué te pasó?"

Hans sonrió débil y acarició su mejilla mientras apoyaba el peso de su cara en la mano de su amada. "Algo me atacó... O alguien. Casi me asfixia, Elsa.", respondió. "Fue anoche mientras todos dormían."

La reina frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía ser esa persona... o ese algo?

"¿Puedes describirlo?"

"No lo sé.", Hans apretó un poco los ojos tratando de recordar. "Estaba todo oscuro... era negro... Era una cosa."

"No era Anna, ¿verdad?", preguntó después la rubia. Anna era capaz de disfrazarse de lo que fuera.

"No, Anna ya había ido a dormir.", respondió el pelirrojo, tranquilizándola.

"Una cosa...", musitó Elsa, pensando en lo que podría haber sido.

* * *

><p>"Con que una cosa.", dijo Emma hablando con la familia real.<p>

Los tres asintieron.

"Así le decimos.", dijo Anna. "Estaba en el castillo."

"Y no saben cómo apareció?", preguntó después.

Pero ninguno pudo contestar porque Nova y Bella hicieron su entrada en la casa.

"Bien, Emma.", dijo Bella mientras aparecía leyendo el libro. "Encontramos algo sobre Bjorgman, es un apellido nórdico y...", hizo una pausa al levantar la mirada y encontrar a los habitantes de Arendelle en frente de ella.

"¡Bella!", exclamó Anna y corrió a abrazarla. Bella se sobresaltó al recibir tal saludo y luego lo devolvió.

"Hey, ¿qué haces? ¿Cómo es que están todos aquí?", preguntó.

"Bjorgman es mi apellido, Bella.", respondió Kristoff. "Y sí, mi familia es recolectora de hielo."

"Eso lo explica todo.", dijo Nova.

"Elsa...", dijo Bella de repente con todo su asombro.

"Sí, lo sé.", respondió la reina, acariciando su vientre.

"Bien, ahora hay que saber quién es esa 'cosa' de la que hablan... Y esperemos que no haya llegado a Storybrooke.", sentenció Emma. Iba a haber suficiente tiempo para los reencuentros y las pláticas de actualización.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que la llegada de 'la cosa' era completamente posible.

* * *

><p>Con Elsa durmiendo, Hans se levantó y se dirigió al balcón de la habitación; total, no iba a haber nadie que lo viera con el torso desnudo y pantalones asomado. Se apoyó en el enrejado y se puso a contemplar el reino, tan tranquilo que era de día y de noche. Él quería invadir y dominar a un pueblo así y no lo conocía de la forma debida, pero luego las cosas cambiaron y quería algo distinto... Quería a su reina, a su copito de nieve. La quería a ella.<p>

Alguien lo tomó por los hombros y lo vio vuelta en un segundo, amenazando con tirarlo por el balcón. A él lo invadió el miedo. La misma cosa oscura que lo agarró una vez en los pasillos lo vuelve a atrapar ahora.

"Ni se te ocurra gritar con tal de que la reina despierte.", murmuró la cosa.

Hans no podía decir nada, sólo sabía mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Quiso echar un ojo a Elsa, quien sólo se había movido un poco mientras dormía, y el ser lo obligó a mirarlo. Esa voz le resultaba familiar, pero era distinta a la que se le venía a la cabeza.

"Escúchame bien, niño bonito.", espetó la cosa de nuevo. "Sé que tienes algo con la reina de los cubitos de hielo, y créeme que estaré muy atento a todo lo que hagan."

"¿Pero tú quién eres?", murmuró Hans en respuesta, con miedo.

La cosa le dio una cachetada y le impidió que devolviera el golpe.

"Te lo diré sólo una vez: Llegaré para uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida, y te arrastraré conmigo, incapaz de tener tu maldito final feliz. ¿Me has oído?"

"P-Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Déjala a Elsa en paz!", gritó Hans.

La cosa lo empujó a un costado del balcón, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, y se esfumó. Elsa se despertó sobresaltada y se levantó en un segundo.

"¡Hans!", corrió hacia él sosteniendo parte del camisón en su mano para no tropezar y tomó su cabeza por la nuca para encontrar su mirada. Él estaba más que adolorido, y ella le acariciaba el pelo. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Hans abrió los ojos y sonrió de lado al verla en frente de él. Se incorporó en el momento tomando sus manos, sentado en el suelo con ella arrodillada.

"Sí, estoy bien."

"¿Fue esa cosa otra vez?", preguntó Elsa, preocupada.

"Sí, pero ya se fue.", respondió él acomodando un mechón del cabello despeinado de Elsa.

"Tengo que hablar con los guardias, no puede estar merodeando por el palacio así como así.", dijo Elsa con decisión y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

"No, amor.", refutó Hans tomando su muñeca haciendo que se sentara. "Él viene sólo por mí, y estoy a escondidas. Sería una prueba total de que estoy aquí y me atraparán."

"¿Estás seguro? No quiero que seas víctima de ella, ni tú, ni Anna, ni nadie.", Elsa se quiso asegurar, con sus ojos azulados mirando con miedo.

"Seguro. Podremos manejarlo.", contestó Hans.

Pero sabía bien que nadie podría manejar una cosa como esa.

* * *

><p>Algunas cosas de la tienda comenzaron a funcionar por sí solas, lo cual despertó la atención de Gold. Comprendió al instante de quién se trataba.<p>

"Creí que ya había aprendido a controlar sus poderes, señorita Swan.", le dijo a la nada, esperando a que saliera de su escondite.

Emma salió de debajo de uno de los mostradores, haciendo que las cosas dejaran de funcionar.

"Era sólo para llamar su atención, Sr. Gold.", respondió ella, caminando hacia el mostrador donde estaba su ex suegro. "Necesito información sobre un posible colega suyo."

"¿Ahora los villanos son colegas míos?", preguntó Rumplestiltskin.

Emma lo miró astuta.

"Yo nunca hablé de villanos."

Gold la miró de la misma forma.

"Punto para usted, Swan. ¿Qué necesita?"

La salvadora puso sus manos en el vidrio, apoyando todo su peso sobre ellas, con concentración.

"¿Sabes algo sobre... una cosa?"

"¿Una cosa?", preguntó alzando una ceja. "¿Qué cosa?"

"Un grupo de amigos regresó de su reino porque huían de algo que se llaman 'la cosa'. Son los monarcas de Arendelle. Elsa está esperando un hijo de Hans y él es la única persona de los cuatro que falta. Jamás vino a Storybrooke.", explicó Emma con sumo sigilo.

Rumplestiltskin mostró una mirada indiferente, no le interesaba lo que les sucediera a los habitantes de Arendelle ahora que el asunto con el sombrero se terminó. Mucho menos el estado de la reina.

"Sé que no te interesa saber de ellos.", siguió Emma. "Pero a mí sí, y necesito saber sobre un ser que siempre está de negro y no deja ver su cara, torturando a un inocente. Estamos hablando del padre de una criatura en camino, y creo que no te exentas de tener una conexión con eso."

Para su desgracia, Gold sabía que Emma tenía razón, y peor aún, se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de haberse lastimado con tal de irse de la guerra con los ogros para cuidar de Milah y Baelfire. Se rindió y pensó un poco para ver cuánto recordaba de ese espectro.

"Lo que ustedes llaman 'la cosa' tiene nombre, pero nunca lo supe. Es más, nadie lo sabe. Sí, es un villano de la tierra de tus amiguitos congelados, pero sé muy poco."

Pero Rumplestiltskin no era tan blando. Él sí sabía el nombre de 'la cosa', pero no iba a permitir que Swan y sus 'amigos congelados' pudieran derrotarlo.

Y Emma, con su superpoder o no, se dio cuenta que el padre de Neal mentía. No debió acudir a él en un principio: nunca le iba a dar las respuestas que buscaba.

* * *

><p>Era el tercer cuenco que le daban a Elsa para vomitar. Estaba realmente mal de salud y Anna no se movía de su lado con cinco jarras de agua a su izquierda; el líquido era esencial en esos casos. La reina tampoco se movía de su cama y su estado era preocupante tanto para los ministros como para los habitantes de Arendelle en sí.<p>

"Elsa, estamos todos preocupados por ti. ¿Qué has comido últimamente?", preguntó Anna mientras le servía otro vaso de agua.

"Lo mismo que tú, Anna. Y Gerda es una luz para cocinar.", respondió su hermana y bebió unos sorbos.

Anna se encontraba preocupadísima por ella. Lo que decía era cierto: la mejor sirvienta del castillo, que compartía nombre con la antigua reina, lo cual la conectaba mucho con ellas, siempre se preocupaba por el estado de la comida antes de cocinar y jamás se le había pasado algo. La mujer en ese momento se sentía muy culpable y estaba revisando todas las reservas más de treinta veces. La princesa se conmovía al enterarse cada tanto de ella. Suspiró y mojó el paño de nuevo para ponérselo en la frente a su hermana.

"¿Qué crees que te está sucediendo?"

"No tengo la menor idea.", respondió Elsa en el momento. "Sólo quiero dejar de tener náuseas y volver a trabajar."

Pero ella llevaba así toda la semana, el médico le prohibió ponerse a trabajar y le echó la culpa a la constante presión que sufría la reina como monarca.

Muy a su pesar, Anna fue obligada a irse para dejar a su hermana descansar; era tarde y todos debían ir a la cama. No se fue hasta que Kristoff se la llevó en su hombro. Todas las velas, menos una, fueron apagadas y Elsa fue dejada en su soledad. La vela encendida, para ella misma, se debía a 'la cosa' y porque quería leer un rato, y por supuesto, tenía unos cuantos cuencos más por si vomitaba otra vez, y las jarras de agua junto a ellos.

Sin embargo, no quería leer. Quería verse en el espejo.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y caminó lentamente hacia el espejo que tenía en una esquina de la habitación. Se quitó el camisón y se quedó desnuda delante de él. Logró hacer memoria de cómo era el cuerpo de su madre cuando se enteró que esperaba a Anna y comenzó a compararse con ella. Si bien tenía tres años, era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba plenamente de aquellos tiempos felices.

Si fuera pelirroja como su madre, hubiera dicho que estaba exactamente igual a ella en ese momento. Lo cual causó que el miedo invadiera su mente y la escarcha las paredes. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¿Qué iban a pensar todos? ¿Qué diría Anna? Rápidamente tomó el camisón y se tapó de forma improvisada y cayó de rodillas, finalmente dejando que el llanto y la angustia la dominaran por horas.

Y su mayor pregunta fue... ¿Qué sería de ella si se enteraran?

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse, Emma recurrió a Henry para saber sobre 'la cosa', aunque no sirvió de mucho.<p>

"Supongo que al ser de Arendelle no aparece en el libro.", respondió el niño.

"Pero el autor no escribió únicamente las historias en el Bosque Encantado, ¿verdad? Sería un muy mal escritor de destinos.", añadió Emma.

"El libro sólo cuenta las historias de los que están o estuvieron en Storybrooke.", aclaró Regina, quien estaba con ellos. "Quizá aún no llegó a la ciudad... Y espero no lo haga.", agregó cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Le has preguntado al abuelo?", preguntó Henry.

"Mintió.", respondió Emma. "Dijo no conocerlo."

"Debe ser otro de sus aprendices.", dijo Regina, indiferente como si nada le sorprendiera.

"Tranquila, mamá. Le preguntaré yo, haré lo imposible porque me lo diga.", se decidió el pequeño Swan-Mills para ayudar a su madre biológica.

"También te mentirá, Henry. Es igual con todos, más contigo porque eres un niño.", agregó la Reina Malvada.

"¿Y cómo podremos saber de ella como para detenerla y encontrar a Hans?", preguntó Emma.

"Seguramente fue secuestrado por 'la cosa'.", explicó Henry.

"Y ahí es cuando deberíamos temer y a la vez esperar a que llegue a Storybrooke.", dijo Regina. "De otra forma, no podríamos encontrarlo nunca."


	5. Love the Way You Lie

**Les soy sincera: este capítulo lo empecé y terminé apenas subí el anterior. Soy una loca.**

**El capítulo anterior no tenía un tema específico, va más por el soundtrack de OUAT en sí. Quizá "Rumplestiltskin in Love" va para CADA escena triste tirando a lo depresivo, como cuando Elsa se entera del embarazo.  
>La canción de este capítulo es "Love the Way You Lie" de Rihanna con Eminem, está dedicado principalmente a que Anna descubre los trapos sucios más importantes. Creí que la más más más dramática iba a ser más larga, en fin, peor era que fuera larga pero cualquier cosa.<strong>

* * *

><p>Anteriormente:<p>

"Con que una cosa."

"Sé que tienes algo con la reina de los cubitos de hielo, y créeme que estaré muy atento a todo lo que hagan."

Rápidamente tomó el camisón y se tapó de forma improvisada y cayó de rodillas, finalmente dejando que el llanto y la angustia la dominaran por horas. Y su mayor pregunta fue... ¿Qué sería de ella si se enteraran?

* * *

><p>Anna y Kristoff entraban en el establo para darle de comer a Sven. De repente, Kristoff escuchó a algunos hombres.<p>

"Creo que son los pedidos de hielo para exportar, regreso en un segundo.", avisó y se fue, por lo cual, Anna quedó sola, y Sven seguía durmiendo.

Pero algo más había llamado la atención de la princesa, algunos movimientos en el heno. Tomó una herramienta cercana y se acercó sigilosamente al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. La persona que estaba ahí se dio vuelta rápido y se corrió, aunque seguía a la vista de Anna. Ella casi se desmaya.

"¡¿Hans?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡¿No te alcanzó con un ojo morado?! ¡Te puedo dejar el resto de tu cuerpo del mismo color, si quieres!", comenzó a gritar como loca, preparando su utensilio de establo para hacer lo que dijo.

"¡Espera, Anna! ¡Cálmate un poco!", dijo Hans en respuesta.

"¿Cómo esperas que me calme si tú estás aquí, maldito bastardo?", siguió gritando Anna hasta que Hans la empujó contra una de las paredes del establo con una mano en su boca. Ella intentó pegarle en su zona sensible, pero él lo evitó al instante.

"¿Te vas a calmar?", preguntó en un murmuro. Sven dormía como una roca y no se enteraba de nada.

Anna lo fulminó con la mirada por mucho tiempo e intentaba mover su cabeza para soltarse del agarre.

"¿Lo harás?", insistió Hans.

Se detuvo y parpadeó como si fuera un sí. Él la soltó y con agilidad detuvo el intento de Anna de hacerle daño.

"Elsa se enterará y te matará. Literal.", amenazó Anna.

"No creo que lo haga. Ya lo sabe.", confesó Hans.

Ella se sentía confundida. Frunció el ceño y se irguió sin entender una sola cosa de lo que él estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué?", preguntó anonada.

Hans respiró profundo.

"Como los ministros de las Islas del Sur me tuvieron algo de piedad y me perdonaron la vida, me enviaron aquí a hacer trabajos para compensar mis delitos."

"Qué mal hicieron. Las Islas del Sur tienen un muy mal poder de decisión.", espetó Anna en el momento.

"Aunque no es todo. Con eso alcanza, igualmente.", respondió él.

Anna mira con cara burlona, a punto de reír.

"Qué, ¿ahora me dirás que estás con mi hermana porque por alguna razón te comenzó a tener compasión y esa compasión siguió en enamorarse?", lanzó una carcajada. "Eso sólo pasa en los libros que leí de la biblioteca, ¿sabes? Ficción."

Hans mantuvo el silencio. Su peor ventaja con Anna era que ella era una joven muy lectora, y por lo cual se podía imaginar cualquier cosa. Y debido a eso, la princesa se puso seria y volvió a su mirada anterior.

"Eso no pasó, ¿verdad?"

Él siguió callado. Y ella abrió los ojos y la boca con gran sorpresa.

"¡EL QUE CALLA, OTORGA!", bramó y corrió directo a su cuello, tirándolo al heno. Él intentaba por todos sus medios sacársela de encima, pero las habilidades de esgrima le dieron a Anna una fuerza muy masculina imposible de ver en un cuerpecito como el suyo. "¡Te voy a destruir, maldito! ¡Elsa se olvidará de ti en cuanto te alejes, no es tan débil! ¡Te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga!"

Y lo gracioso era que Kristoff no aparecía en ningún momento. Ella seguía presionando su cuello y Hans apenas podía hablar.

"No le digas que lo sabes.", intentó decir de forma ahogada.

"Oh, por supuesto que no se lo diré.", respondió ella al borde del desquicio. "Morirás de forma misteriosa y justo en ese momento de angustia lo 'descubriré' y me lo confesará."

En ese momento Sven emitió un ruido y llamó la atención de Anna. Ella se detuvo, le dio una cachetada fuertísima a Hans y se levantó.

"Es lo mínimo que te puedo hacer por tocar a mi hermana. Estás en un terreno muy peligroso, Westerguard. Ahora aléjate de mi vista.", lo señaló con el dedo índice de forma amenazadora y se acercó a darle zanahorias a Sven con palabras bonitas.

Por primera y única vez, Hans le agradeció al reno en silencio por salvarlo.

* * *

><p>Era la hora de cerrar. Gold cerró la puerta y la aseguró bajo llave, comenzando a caminar hacia el auto. Al cerrar la puerta del vehículo, la escena se repitió. Hook estaba ahí.<p>

"¿Por qué le mentiste a Emma?"

"Bájate del auto.", espetó Gold.

"No hasta que me digas la verdad sobre 'la cosa'.", respondió el pirata.

"Creí que esto ya lo habíamos vivido. Y por si lo olvidas, te quité el corazón una vez; lo puedo volver a hacer mil veces más.", retrucó el vendedor, ayudándose con su dedo índice señalándolo.

"Podría correr el riesgo con tal de que Emma ayude a sus amigos. Creí que el recuerdo de Baelfire gracias a Elsa te había conmovido.", insistió Killian.

Rumplestiltskin lo miró desafiante. Sí, Elsa y su hijo en camino lo conmovió, pero nunca iba a ser capaz de admitirlo.

"No lo suficiente.", respondió. "Ahora bájate del auto."

Killian lo miró con su mejor cara de frustración y se bajó del auto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gold sintió magia cerca del motor y la deshizo para poder arrancar e irse de una vez.

"Hook no estaba solo, Rumplestiltskin.", murmuró Regina apareciéndose en la parte trasera del auto.

"Supuse que era tu magia, querida.", respondió él mirando por el retrovisor. "Reconocería la mía en cualquier lado."

"Emma quiere información sobre 'la cosa', y la tendrá.", dijo la Reina Malvada.

"¿Devuelves el favor de la Operación Mangosta?", preguntó él.

"No. Elsa y sus amigos no merecen tus malos tratos.", respondió ella. "Son amigos de Swan, así que los ayudaré."

"Qué benévola eres, Mills. Demasiado para mi gusto...", agregó el Oscuro. "Por desgracia, un maestro no da información de sus aprendices."

"Con eso me has dicho suficiente.", dijo Regina y se bajó del auto.

Pero la última palabra la tenía la única persona que podría traer el mal a Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás segura que encontraremos información de 'la cosa' aquí? No quiero perder tiempo de trabajo en la mina.", dijo Leroy.<p>

La pareja estaba buscando información sobre el espectro que amenazaba Arendelle en la infinita biblioteca de la ciudad. Nova confiaba en que Bella tenía todo lo que buscaba.

"Segurísima, mi hombrecito.", respondió el hada, y no dijo nada más debido a su suma concentración en cada página que encontraba.

"No hay muchos libros sobre villanos. El único que podría tener algo de eso es el que Snow le dio a Henry.", agregó el enano.

"Pero no lo tiene.", respondió Nova. "Sólo están los que aparecieron en Storybrooke."

"No me digas que vendrá a la ciudad.", dijo Leroy de repente, sacando los ojos de los libros para fijarlos en Nova. Aunque no se cansaba de mirarla, lo que dijo ella le causó mucho miedo.

Nova se encogió de hombros y no respondió. Bella hizo su entrada en la biblioteca.

"¿Encontraron algo?"

Nova cerró un libro, exhausta.

"¡No puede ser que no haya nada!"

Bella se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Tranquila, algo tiene que haber.", respondió y se dirigió a las góndolas a ver qué podía encontrar. "Estoy segura de que no va a venir a la ciudad."

* * *

><p>Debía enfrentar la verdad, pero eso podía incluir la angustia de su hermana. Entró en la habitación en silencio y la encontró acurrucada en su cama, con todo a oscuras. La noche se abrió paso y Elsa no se molestó en encender velas.<p>

"Elsa.", dijo estando parada delante de la puerta cerrada.

"Por favor, Anna, vete.", imploró Elsa.

Frunció levemente el ceño y rodeó la cama buscando la mirada de Elsa.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Vomitaste otra vez?", preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas para igualar su altura con el mueble.

"No.", respondió ella con la voz quebradiza.

"¿Quieres agua?"

La reina negó con la cabeza.

Anna sintió un miedo repentino que generaba muchísimo más miedo. ¿Se enteró Elsa de su encontronazo con Hans? ¿Habrá abierto la boca ese idiota? Algo le incomodaba a su hermana, y ella iba a trabajar para aliviarla, como siempre hizo, desde hacía más de treinta años... Sí, se sentía raro porque estuvieron congelados 28 años.

"Elsa, por favor. Dime qué te pasa, no soporto verte así.", rogó ella y luego la miró un poco. "Estás... desnuda, pero te tapas con tu camisón. ¿Ocurre algo con tu cuerpo?"

Elsa evitaba el sollozo, Anna dio un paso.

"Vamos, puedes decírmelo. De lo contrario, ¿a quién más podrías decírselo? Soy tu hermanita, puedes confiar en mí.", la alentó.

Lo que era increíble era que, entre hermanas, ambas le escondían algo a la otra. Era la primera vez que las dos sabían algo que la otra no y no debían investigar juntas para descubrirlo.

"¿Algo amoroso?", siguió preguntando, confidente.

La reina no pudo evitar el sollozo intenso. Anna dejaba en evidencia la pena en su cara. Estaba más asustada todavía, y segura de que Elsa sabía algo de lo que pasó a la mañana. Pero no estaba en lo cierto. Elsa jamás había sentido ese miedo a su hermana, lo había sentido por ella, pero no A ella.

"Elsa, por favor, no soporto verte así.", insistió la princesa.

La hermana mayor apretó los párpados con fuerza y se mordió el labio. Anna merecía saberlo.

"Estoy embarazada, Anna.", murmuró intentando evitar el llanto.

Una corriente congelada recorrió la espina de Anna. De todas las cosas, esa era la última que esperaba, o no esperaba, escuchar. ¿Un bebé? ¿Escuchó bien? En su imaginación creía que esa noticia, proviniendo de su hermana, sería una las más felices de toda su vida. Un sobrino o sobrina para malcriar y llenar de ropa y juegos, y quién sabe, clases de esgrima más adelante. ¡Y con poderes, tal vez! ¡Una lluvia de muñecos de nieve! Sin embargo, ése no era el sentimiento que le causó oírlo en ese momento. Estaba decepcionada, tenía impotencia.

"Espera, ¿qué?", murmuró y se puso de pie. "¿De quién?", se hizo la distraída, necesitaba engañar a su mente para que no se termine de arruinar el día. Podía mínimamente perdonar besos y abrazos, ¿pero algo más allá de los besos y abrazos? Imposible.

Elsa no emitió palabra. No quería decirlo, no quería terminar con lo poco de felicidad que tenía al lado de Hans.

"¿De Hans?", preguntó Anna.

El llanto se intensificó y se hizo imposible de detener.

"De Hans.", afirmó la princesa esta vez. "De Hans.", repitió sin piedad y sin creerlo. "De todos los hombres con los que podrías haber tenido hijos, lo tendrás con Hans. Con un traidor. ¡Tendrás al hijo de un traidor, el peor traidor de Arendelle!", gritó. "¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Elsa?! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me mentiste en la cara! ¡No me dijiste que estabas con él!"

"¡No quería que te enojaras y sufrieras!", gritó Elsa en respuesta con todo el dolor del mundo.

"¡Pues adivina! ¡Sufro mucho más!", respondió Anna con lágrimas cayendo por sí solas. "Eres imposible de creer, Elsa. Mi propia hermana."

"Anna.", Elsa murmuró.

"No me busques, porque no me encontrarás.", sentenció Anna y se fue con la furia y la impotencia invadiéndola por completo.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Se cumplió lo que temía, y el hielo y el frío no se tomaron su tiempo en dominar la habitación. Lloró, lloró a los gritos porque era lo único que podía hacer. Culpa, eso es lo que sentía. Y Anna se había quedado detrás de la puerta, llorando al oír el sufrimiento de su hermana del otro lado.

* * *

><p>Los gritos de Elsa se habían guardado en su memoria para siempre. Un recordatorio de lo mal que le hizo. Fue la tercera vez que le había hecho así de mal, y no iba a hacerlo una vez más.<p>

Se acercó al umbral de la puerta de su habitación y la encontró acostada acariciando su enorme vientre con todo el cariño que una futura madre podría tener por el hijo que aún no conocía.

"¿Cómo estás?", le preguntó.

Elsa corrió la cabeza porque tenía la visa obstruida por su hijo no nacido para ver a Anna en la puerta.

"Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?", respondió.

"Por nada, es importante que lo sepa.", siguió Anna y caminó lentamente para sentarse en una silla próxima a la cama, tomando su mano izquierda, acariciándola. "¿Patea mucho?"

"¿Quieres responderte tú misma la pregunta?", preguntó la reina de Arendelle llevando una de las manos de su hermana al vientre.

Pues era un sí, pateaba mucho y se sentía fácilmente. Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Nunca te volveré a tratar de la forma en que te traté cuando me lo contaste.", murmuró mientras lo acariciaba.

"Creí que ya te habías disculpado por eso.", dijo Elsa, extrañada.

"No es suficiente con una sola vez.", las noches de cena frente a la fogata eran geniales ya que Kristoff no estaba y las hermanas podían tener charlas profundas. "Es horrible lo que te hice, a ti y al bebé."

"Yo te mentí, Anna.", refutó Elsa.

"Pero no me querías lastimar."

"Aun así no lo merecías. No siempre seré la inocente."

"Pero el bebé lo estás esperando tú. No merecías ese trato.", insistió Anna. "Y los dos serán unos padres increíbles, estoy segura."

Algunas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Elsa. Acarició una de las trenzas de su hermanita y sonrió de lado.

"Eso que dijiste es un gran paso, ¿sabes?"

"Maduré, Elsa.", admitió Anna. "Y encontraremos a Hans, aunque sea lo último que haga y vaya contra mi antiguo juicio."

Elsa mantuvo el silencio un segundo.

"¿Me abrazas? No puedo.", pidió con una risita.

"Claro, siempre lo haré.", la abrazó con cuidado. "¿Hermanas?"

"Hermanas.", respondió Elsa permitiendo que las lágrimas caigan libremente.


	6. What the Queen Loves Most

**¡Hola! Me tardé mucho subir el capítulo y merezco la muerte (? Fue un bache de tiempo que estuve sin inspiración, lo admito.**

**IMPORTANTE LEER: Esto es de suma importancia para el capítulo. Se llama "La Familia de la Mala Suerte" y está publicada entre mis historias**

**Léanlo si quieren, porque se hablará de esto. Es mi versión de la historia de Hans, les será de bastante ayuda.**

**CANCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO: "Goodbye Love" de Rent. No tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero ayuda a ambientar el drama.**

**No todas las canciones van a estar relacionadas, alguna serán buenas solamente por ambientar.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

><p>La oscuridad es la protagonista de la noche, y siempre es usada para poder conciliar el sueño hasta que amanece.<p>

Elsa dormía plácidamente en su cama en la postura de siempre, puesto a que no podía cambiarla por el peso de su enorme panza. Confesaba que le gustaba y todo eso, pero le costaba muchísimo dormirse. Cuando estuvo al borde, se sintió invadida por algo.

Una nube negra se filtró por la ranura de la puerta cerrada como si fuera el humo de un incendio. Negra azabache. Ella no se percató de ella hasta que decidió abrir los ojos y encontrarla justo delante sus ojos. Su grito fue tal que encendió la luz y la nube desapareció con un grito aturdidor como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Anna entró como una tromba a la habitación dos segundos después de que desapareciera. Estaba en camisón y con los pelos revueltos, como siempre. Encontró a su hermana respirando muy agitadamente, que encima no se podía incorporar del todo.

"¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien?", corrió automáticamente los pocos pasos que la separaba de la cama de la reina.

Elsa no podía modular palabra, sólo respiraba acelerada y no dejaba de mirar directo a donde había visto la nube. Se preguntaba si soñó, alucinó, o esa cosa desapareció por la intolerancia a la luz. Miró a Anna por un rato e intentó hablar.

"Vi... Vi algo.", musitó con un deje de desesperación. "Una nube negra que se acercaba a mí como si fuera su... Su presa.", tartamudeó y tomó los brazos de su hermanita.

Anna la miraba consternada.

"Tranquila, trata de relajarte.", le dijo con calma y acarició su pelo. "Seguro fue una pesadilla o algo."

"Era demasiado real, Anna.", refutó Elsa.

Ninguna dijo nada más. Anna se paró derecha, soltándose del agarre de su hermana, y notó un par de pies cubiertos por botas asomadas del otro lado de la cama. Rodeó dicho objeto y le siguió el rastro a los pies, que siguieron hasta que se encontró con una persona desmayada. Pero no con una persona cualquiera. Elsa se asomó desde donde estaba para ver exactamente lo mismo.

El grito que ambas pegaron pudo haber despertado a media ciudad.

* * *

><p>Emma apenas manejó la idea de cambiarse del apuro que tenía al igual que Snow con la idea de dejar a Neal con Henry. El llamado de Kristoff con Anna a los gritos de fondo alarmó por demás a los mayores de los Charming. Cruzaron la ciudad a las corridas y sentían que los llevaba el viento. La salvadora saltó el corto vallado de la casa y caminó rápidamente a la puerta. Como si hubiera sido un impulso automático, la puerta se abre y revela a Kristoff. De fondo podía ver a Anna a punto de comerse las uñas y caminando de una punta a la otra.<p>

"Emma, ¿has volado o qué?", preguntó el consorte de Anna.

"Más o menos.", respondió Emma, pasando con su propio permiso. "¿Dónde está?"

"¡Emma!", dijo Anna evitando el grito. "Está con Elsa en la habitación. Ella no se movió de ahí."

"Me imagino", respondió ella y tocó la puerta de la habitación. "Elsa, no te voy a sobornar con hacer un muñeco, ¿pero me puedes abrir?"

Al escuchar la aprobación de Elsa, pasó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Qué encontraron?", le preguntó David a Kristoff.

"Lo que menos pensábamos encontrar.", respondió el rubio.

"La cuestión es que antes de encontrarlo hubo una nube negra que acechó a Elsa hasta que ella prendió la luz. Fue rarísimo. Yo la escuché gritar y fui a su habitación, cuando llegué, ya no estaba, pero ella estaba espantada.", explicó Anna.

"Pobre Elsa...", comentó Snow. Mientras escuchaba, recordaba lo que le tocó vivir a ella con Zelena cuando esperaba y tuvo a Neal.

Al entrar en la habitación, Emma encontró a la persona que ellos vieron acostada en la cama. A su lado, Elsa sentada en una silla, poniéndole un paño frío en la frente. Emma no creía conocer a esa persona, pero al ver que la reina estaba tan absorta en cuidarlo comenzó a tener sospechas.

"Él es...", dijo.

"Hans.", respondió Elsa, llevando su mirada a su amiga. "Una nube me acechó hace unas horas, y cuando se fue, no sé, apareció él.", no sabía si ponerse contenta o preocuparse, pero que tenía ganas de llorar, eso seguro. "Está desmayado todavía.", agregó mirándolo y acariciando su pelo rojizo... Cuánto lo extrañó.

Emma se mantuvo en silencio y se acercó a ella de a poco. Con que él era el famoso Hans. La última vez que las hermanas y Kristoff estuvieron en Storybrooke hablaban de él como si fuera un villano.

"¿Pero él no era...?"

"Las cosas cambiaron...", explicó la reina respirando profundo. "Es... difícil."

* * *

><p>Revisando la montaña de papeleo que tenía desde la mañana, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Eran golpes firmes y duros, no podría haber sido ella ni por asomo. Sin despegar los ojos de los papeles, permitió el paso y, al levantar la vista, encontró a tres soldados, el ministro de relaciones exteriores, y entre los soldados, a alguien que se le hizo más que conocido. Lo estaban arrastrando.<p>

"Disculpe al interrupción, Majestad.", anunció el ministro. "Pero creímos esto un acto de suma importancia. Trajeron a este individuo acompañado de una carta.", se acercó a la reina y le entregó una carta sellada. "El embajador de su tierra no pudo quedarse, pero envía sus disculpas."

Sus ojos azulados examinaron a cada uno de los presentes, pero se detuvieron en el mayor traidor a su pueblo. Agradeció que tuviera la cabeza gacha, sino se hubiera preguntado cómo podía seguir dando la cara. Por último se enfocó en la carta y la abrió para comenzar a leerla. Venía de las Islas del Sur, directo del rey. Explicaba que estuvieron a punto de condenar al individuo por traición y vergüenza a su pueblo, pero antes pactaron con embajadores de Arendelle que, si ella aceptaba, podía ir y cumplir con los trabajos que ella consideraba adecuados el tiempo que creyera prudente; pero si declinaba y creía de antemano que su destino era la muerte, debía enviarlo de vuelta sin más y con una carta de aviso. Pensaban que era impertinente enviar disculpas por tamañas hazañas, ya que no eran suficientes ni ahí ni en la China, pero las enviaron igual.

Su mente divagó por largo rato. ¿Qué trabajos podía asignarle a alguien como él? Su hermana diría que lo envíe de vuelta sin más y que lo condenen a muerte, pero ella no era así. No veía a la muerte como una solución, puesto que era la única cosa que no tiene solución; sólo conseguiría que se llevaran una vida. Ella es piadosa, hasta llegaba a pensar en cómo podía serlo con alguien que atentó contra su vida y la de su hermana dos veces. Pero si debía seguir el camino del rencor, iba a ser una historia de nunca acabar. Respira profundo y levanta la mirada.

"Responderé esta carta en un momento. Envíen al señor a una celda. Y manténganlo ahí hasta nuevo aviso.", sentenció.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada en el momento. Frunció el ceño y se atrevió a mirar a la cara a la reina. Los guardias comenzaron a llevárselo de nuevo hacia el calabozo.

"¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SIQUIERA CONFIAR...?!", uno de los guardias hizo que se tropezara a propósito para que se callara.

Su grito la tomó por sorpresa. Miró en dirección a ellos en cuanto interrumpieron su grito. La puerta se cerró y ella mantuvo la mirada, como si estuviera congelada.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron. Recorrieron cada punto de esa habitación hasta poder entender en dónde estaba. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, y como si fuera la salvación porque estuvo a punto de desesperarse, se encontró con la mirada azul de su amada, que lo miraba desde hace largo rato.<p>

"Hans...", murmuro Elsa con gran sorpresa y le comenzó a acariciar el pelo.

"Amor...", le salió decir a él casi moribundo. Ladeó la cabeza apoyándose en su mano y cerró los ojos por un momento.

"¿Cómo estás?", preguntó ella. "Quiero abrazarte, pero parece que estás bastante mal."

"Me duele todo.", murmuró Hans. "Como si me hubieran tirado del castillo. ¿En dónde estamos?"

Elsa lo miró fijo y tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir.

"Es difícil de explicar. Pero no es ni Arendelle ni las Islas del Sur..."

"Te extrañé.", dijo él interrumpiéndola; no tenía ganas de escuchar en dónde estaban, sólo quería mirarla y pasar un buen rato. Bajó su mirada esmeralda al vientre de Elsa y se lo quedó mirando. "Creció mucho..."

Los ojos de Elsa se llenaron de lágrimas, algunas lograron caer por sus mejillas. Él se movió a un lado en la cama con pesadez y le hizo un lugar para que ella se sentara. Al principio no quiso hacer caso, pero no podía decir que no. Se semi-acostó a su derecha y Hans levantó la mano con debilidad, apoyándola sobre ella para sentir los movimientos de su hijo en camino.

"Ya patea.", susurró ella.

Y es algo que él pudo comprobar. Se apegó a ella, abrazándola con cuidado, y una lágrima impertinente se atrevió a caer.

"Casi los pierdo.", murmuró.

Ella intentó disimular el llanto, pero al besar su pelo se permitió a sí misma quebrarse y abrazarlo como podía. No lo podía ocultar, ni mucho menos negar: lo extrañó, le hizo falta, necesitaba tenerlo con ella y en ese momento se puede decir que cayó del cielo literalmente. Quiso ignorar lo que sea que haya sucedido antes de encontrarlo o lo que a ella y a su familia le perturbara; estaba decidida a pasar ese rato con la persona que amaba como aquellos días en Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Fría y oscura. Esa era la descripción más fácil y acertada de la celda en donde estaba. Era la misma en donde habían metido a Elsa cuando la trajeron del castillo de hielo. Ese majestuoso castillo.<p>

Le perdonó la vida... por ese momento. Pero se la perdonó, de cualquier forma. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía tener esa fe ciega? Era de familia, porque Anna era exactamente igual. Por Dios, agradeció que la princesa no lo vio y que estaba la reina sola.

La reina.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto llamarla así? ¿De dónde había sacado tanto coraje para gritarle de esa forma? ¿Discutirle algo como si tuviera el derecho y la dignidad?

No lo terminó de pensar y vio que un vestido verde oscuro se acercaba desde la izquierda. Se puso pálido como la dueña de esa prenda, y sus ojos como platos.

"Majestad."

"Llámame Elsa.", espetó ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Agradece que te perdoné la vida. Llámame Elsa."

"No, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes confiar en mí?", cuestionó Hans.

Seguidilla de respuestas. Interesante.

"Quizá porque no dejas de ser un ser humano. Nadie está seco de sentimientos.", respondió Elsa.

"Yo no soy un ser humano. Soy un idiota cegado por el poder."

"O tal vez por la manía de quedar bien entre sus abusivos hermanos."

"¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAS?!", se acercó salvajemente a la reja, pero ella se quedó en su sitio, a centímetros de él. Parecía un toro, exhalaba furia de su nariz y la ira corría por su expresión facial.

"No hago las cosas sin razón, Hans.", murmuró Elsa.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me conoces? ¿Libros? ¿La Familia de la Mala Suerte?", pregunta al borde del desquicio, emanando impotencia con su voz. "¿Te crees que no sé de los relatos que condenan a mi familia? ¿Los relatos que me marginan por los constantes maltratos de mis hermanos? ¿Te crees que sabes de todo eso?"

"Confieso haber leído esas historias. Y te entiendo, pero no me crees porque no me conoces.", respondió Elsa.

"Tú a mí tampoco.", agregó Hans.

'La Familia de la Mala Suerte' fue el relato nórdico más conocido sobre la familia de Hans. Los hermanos de él no le prestaron atención a ninguna de las historias, pero él tenía a todas presentes, en especial a esa, que fue la más acertada en información. No aceptaba que lo defendieran porque todos leyeron esa historia.

"Se creen que me conocen.", prosiguió. "Creen que esas páginas son suficientes. ¡Pero no! ¡Claro que no!", dijo casi maníacamente. "Ninguno de ellos estuvo en mi habitación, ninguno se puso mis zapatos, ninguno tuvo que escuchar cada una de las cosas que ellos me dijeron. ¡Ninguno nada! ¡No sabían NADA hasta que leyeron esas malditas páginas muy cómodamente en sus casas con las familias que los amaban!"

Mientras hablaba, ella se quedaba silente, mirándolo. Creyó que empezó con el pie izquierdo, pero todo también se había dado muy rápido. Tenía razón, uno pudo haber leído pero era muy diferente. Ella hubiera pensado exactamente igual que él. Qué mal hizo.

"Creo que sabiendo lo que viviste te tendría que dar vergüenza lo que dices.", siguió diciendo él. "Me resultaría extraño y decepcionante que no pienses igual.". No quería, pero las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

"Es que pienso igual.", respondió ella. "Sólo que..."

"Sólo que, ¿qué?", preguntó él.

"Simplemente me equivoqué. Pero todo lo que dijiste era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, y favorece mi teoría."

"Pues entonces te seré sincero: sí, fue por agradarles, por todo lo que tú leíste. Fue por eso. Si hice bien o no, yo lo sabré. Pero fue voluntario, tendría que estar colgando de una soga y luego pasar a una fosa común."

"¿Tú quieres eso?", preguntó Elsa.

Hans hizo un silencio mortal, miró al suelo y permitió a una sola lágrima salir.

"No.", dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Elsa lo miró con compasión y se decidió a hablarle como nadie nunca le habló.

"Lo que hiciste fue dejarte llevar.", explicó. "Y mírate. Así terminaste. Hasta te crees digno de la horca. Te dejas dominar por la ira."

"Te traté de lo que yo soy."

"¿De qué me trataste?

"De monstruo."

"Tú no eres un monstruo. Estás tan roto como yo.", negó Elsa rotundamente. "Dentro de ese hombre roto debe haber una persona adorable, digna de ser amada por alguien. ¿Jamás te interesaste por alguien?", preguntó con curiosidad.

Hans hizo otro silencio. Estaba rojo como un tomate, pues la persona que siempre le interesó estaba en frete suyo.

"Sí. Por ti.", susurró.

Elsa sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Ella también sentía una cierta atracción hacia él, pero siempre la ignoró.

"Espera, ¿qué?", respondió.

"No sólo era por el trono, buscaba tu atención porque... Lo que se decía de ti me hacía sentir identificado."

"¿Ahora quién es el que se deja llevar por los relatos?", preguntó ella.

"Pero luego lo vi. Me di cuenta, porque me sentía igual que tú. Y una persona rota identifica a otra. Como tú hiciste conmigo.", explicó él.

Elsa dejó ver las llaves que colgaban de su mano temblorosa, y abrió la celda. Él se quedó quieto. Lo último que esperaba era recibir un abrazo. Es lo que ella hizo: abrazarlo. Pero no cualquier abrazo; era de esos que se dan cuando la persona se siente exactamente igual y sabe que esas demostraciones de cariño son necesarias. A veces, para alguien que siempre estuvo solo, los gestos son más claros que las palabras para entender que ya no lo está. Son más creíbles.

Pero Hans... Hans decidió ir más allá. Enlazó sus labios con los de la reina.

Ella no desistió. Se quedó congelada por un momento hasta rendirse y seguir el beso. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y cerró la celda con su pie, llevándola a ella contra la pared, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo, y ella pasaba sus manos por su pelo y su nuca. Por un momento el calor se hacía sentir y ella se detuvo.

"Por favor, no..."

"Tranquila, podemos sólo hacer esto.", murmuró él mientras corría un mechón rubio de su perfecta cara.

Elsa asintió. No quería llegar tan lejos en el primer momento y tampoco se sentía lista. Volvió a besarlo y siguieron de esa forma, sin llegar a mayores, tal y como acordaron.

No importó nada. Fueron capaces de omitir la condena de la consciencia hasta que se separaran de nuevo.

* * *

><p>La mesa de comedor en la casa de los Charming estaba repleta: David, Snow, Emma, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa y Henry. Los 'amigos congelados' de Emma llevaron a Hans para que Regina lo revisara. Era muy extraño lo que había sucedido la otra noche.<p>

"Pero antes de que apareciera esa nube él no estaba.", explicó Elsa. "Lo encontramos después."

"¿Pero cómo pudo aparecer? No creo que haya caído del cielo.", preguntó David.

"¿Y cuánto saben de esa nube?", dijo Snow.

"No sé, pero a Hans lo encontré todo golpeado.", respondió Elsa.

"¿Y si esa nube es 'la cosa'? No olvidemos que ese asunto queda pendiente.", recordó Emma.

"Entonces, si Hans apareció con esa nube... Esa nube hizo un ruido cercano a un grito como explicó Elsa en casa... Y esa nube llega a ser la cosa...", comenzó a suponer Kristoff.

"No hay muchas opciones.", respondió David.

Anna y Emma miraron a Elsa, David y Kristoff agacharon la mirada y Snow y Henry miraron para otro lado. Nadie quería decirlo en palabras, pero todos sospechaban lo mismo. La reina de Arendelle entendió la indirecta a la perfección y se puso nerviosa.

"No... No.", se levantó y salió del departamento. No quería escuchar más. Anna gritó su nombre y salió detrás a buscarla. Quedó un silencio que sólo Regina rompió al aparecer.

"Hans tiene algo con la magia.", aseguró.


End file.
